Broken
by Shadow's Black Rose
Summary: Based from the years of school from James, Sirius, and Remus. Another student, besides Snape, figures out Remus's secret of being a werewolf. Problem is they discover she's related to Tom Riddle Jr.....


**Broken**

A sweet, romantic fic from the years where Remus went to school. His friends and Snape weren't the only students who knew his secret of being a werewolf. There was one other. Someone with amazing aristic talents, and one of the smartest kids in that school. Someone who is so clever, they find a way to know everything about this place. Someone who is related to Tom Riddle...

Shadow: I based this fic from the HP fics, not movies. I'm sure there are a few people out there who actually read the six books, and I'll tell you right now, I ain't using those son of a bitch actors that play Sirius and Remus. I'm sorry, but they're so damn ugly. I prefer my vision of what they look like, like in my fanart, and if you want to see, visit my site.

* * *

Prologue

A set of brownish silver paws treaded across the dusty and old wood floors of the room, patches of it lifting up to eye level with the beautiful, young brownish silver wolf. The wolf's set eyes across onto the abnormally large bed where a young slept peacefully in an unconscious state of mind, not knowing where her whereabouts were or who her captive was. She was so young, about sixteen, her long black hair with randomized crimson streaks was spread out under her, her fare face glowing in the streaming moonlight onto her. The wolf knew that her silver eyes would open and she would realize where she was before he could turn back again. Inside, letting out a low whine, he prayed she would not see him.

He couldn't believe the predicament he had gotten himself into. It started months ago when he had finally built up the courage to approach this in the school halls and ask her direct, "Will you come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" It was a simple request like that that ended her becoming curious, wondering out at night, and then finding him outside in this form. He had attacked her, and then brought her back here after regaining some sanity back. She was a lot like a friend of his. Reckless, daring, a show-off. But before he officially had to know her, he never would have thought of her like this. Instead….

As the wolf paced around the bed, eyeing the cautiously, hoping inside that the full moon would be gone before she woke up. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her hand lay just a few inches from the side. He approached the edge and rose himself onto his hind legs, resting his front paws and chin on the comforter of the bed. He nudged her hand thoughtfully, feeling its warmth briefly on his nose before deciding another action. He lifted his grip from the wood and landed onto the mattress, making such a movement, it was a relief to see the young still sound asleep. He curled up next to her, resting his head on her chest, waiting for her to wake up.

He hated to admit it, but it was true. All the rumors that flew around the grounds, all the stories of him that were spread like wildfire. They were true. He was only fifteen, having to have turned such an age in the summer. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and was trying to overcome this difficulty with his body that he had to hide at least once a month in this rundown and dangerous small shack on the outskirts of the Hogsmeade village. But if it weren't for his friends here, he would never have gotten through it. His best friends ever, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They all looked over him like a brother. And he was thankful for that.

But as the last bit of moonlight hid within the boarded up windows, he lifted his head, waiting for the torturing pain to come into his body, the pain that told him he was to transform once again into his normal self. He was cursed to be boy with a wolf inside him. Yet, he still questioned this 's actions. He loved her, and he wanted to be with her. But will her seeing him like this make her leave him forever?


End file.
